bang_a_rang_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Mesopotamia
|previousseason = ' ' |nextseason = ' ' |returnees = Nicole (16) Fariha (20) Courtney (20) Blaine (23) Jerry (23) |cover = 235px }}Mesopotamia is the fifteenth season on the BANG A RANG ORG Wiki! It premiered in late August, 2018, and featured exclusively new players. This astronomy based season was well received among the Bang A Rang community, with interesting dynamics, two rock draws, and a very strong winner. Staff Twists/Changes *'Houses:' Throughout the game, the Sun will move through the twelve houses of the night sky. As the sun moves from house to house, in-game events will occur, which may be routine, or far from the ordinary. *'The Observatory:' If players reach the Observatory, they will be challenged with tasks to test their alignments with the astrological elements - Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. Castaways } |Diamond Age: 26 | | rowspan="4" | rowspan="7" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |6 |- | |Katie Age: 36 | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |5 |- | |Antoine Age: 24 | |3rd Voted Out Day 9 |4 |- | |Julia Age: 17 | |4th Voted Out Day 12 |3 |- | |Bri Age: 23 | | |5th Voted Out Day 15 |5 |- | |Nicole Age: 16 | | |6th Voted Out Day 17 |4 |- | |Pory Age: 17 | | |Eliminated Day 19 |0 |- | |Joey Age: 15 | | | rowspan="11" |7th Voted Out 1st Juror Day 22 |7 |- | |Jenna Age: 21 | | |8th Voted Out 2nd Juror Day 25 |18 |- | |Jake Age: 19 | | |9th Voted Out 3rd Juror Day 27 |4 |- | |Blaine Age: 23 | | |Eliminated 4th Juror Day 29 |0 |- | |Seamus Age: 20 | | |10th Voted Out 5th Juror Day 31 |7 |- | |Torsa Age: 18 | | |11th Voted Out 6th Juror Day 34 |3 |- | |Aaron Age: 23 | | |12th Voted Out 7th Juror Day 36 |10 |- | |Jerry Age: 21 | | |13th Voted Out 8th Juror Day 38 |9 |- | |Hudson Age: 17 | | |2nd Runner-Up Day 39 |4 |- | |Courtney Age: 29 | | |Runner-Up Day 39 |10 |- | |Fariha Age: 27 | | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |8 |} Episode Guide }Bri ! 5-0 ! 5th Voted Out Day 15 |- ! style="color:black;" bgcolor="white" |6 ! "Screwing Herself Over" ! colspan="2" ! Nicole ! 3-1 ! 6th Voted Out Day 17 |- ! style="color:black;" bgcolor="white" |7 ! "I Am Still Comin For His Ass" ! colspan="2" ! Pory ! 4-2; 3-1; Rocks ! Eliminated Day 19 |- ! style="color:black;" bgcolor="white" |8 ! "Hell To Pay" ! colspan="2" Blaine ! Joey ! 7-4 ! 7th Voted Out 1st Juror Day 22 |- ! style="color:black;" bgcolor="white" |9 ! "Kinda Poopy Doopy" ! colspan="2" Blaine ! Jenna ! 9-1 ! 8th Voted Out 2nd Juror Day 25 |- ! style="color:black;" bgcolor="white" |10 ! "Go Off Sis" ! colspan="2" Blaine ! Jake ! 4-0 ! 9th Voted Out 3rd Juror Day 27 |- ! style="color:black;" bgcolor="white" |11 ! "Sweep The Rug Out" ! colspan="2" Seamus ! Blaine ! 4-4; 3-3; Rocks ! Eliminated 4th Juror Day 29 |- ! style="color:black;" bgcolor="white" |12 ! "So, Yeah. Wig!" ! rowspan="4" ! Torsa ! Seamus ! 6-1 ! 10th Voted Out 5th Juror Day 31 |- ! style="color:black;" bgcolor="white" |13 ! "Bite My Ass Torsa" ! Fariha ! Torsa ! 3-2-1 ! 11th Voted Out 6th Juror Day 34 |- ! rowspan="5" style="color:black;" bgcolor="white" |14 ! rowspan="5" |"Feels Like A Dream" ! Fariha ! Aaron ! 4-1 ! 12th Voted Out 7th Juror Day 36 |- ! Fariha ! Jerry ! 3-1 ! 13th Voted Out 8th Juror Day 38 |- ! rowspan="3" colspan="2" ! Hudson ! rowspan="3"|4-3-1 ! 2nd Runner-Up |- ! Courtney ! Runner-Up |- ! Fariha ! Sole Survivor |} Voting History Trivia *This is the only season with more than one rock draw *Every time somebody won individual immunity, they went home the very next tribal that they were vulnerable, if they ever were. Category:Seasons Category:Two Tribe Seasons Category:Three Tribe Seasons Category:Eighteen Contestant Season